


Espero faras nenion

by sherrylxy



Series: …Reloaded [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Based on novel Devil May Cry Vol 2, Dante X Vergil (Nelo Angelo) in parallel universe, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrylxy/pseuds/sherrylxy
Summary: Dante打败了Argosax，在魔界游荡时，不小心进入了一个奇怪的空间，被踢到了平行世界。这里和他之前通过兽首进入的那个平行世界几乎一模一样，一个人类背叛了Sparda的世界，一个他和Vergil命运对调的世界，唯一的区别是，在这个平行世界里，Nelo Angelo并没有死去……残破不堪的大地，劫后余生的荒土，坠落，燃烧，一切归零。你的牺牲，究竟是会带来救赎与希望，抑或仅仅是无可奈何的宿命与终结？2D X 2代小说平行世界V哥2蛋被阎魔刀碎片带回人间的故事，用了一部分2代小说中平行世界的设定当背景，扯得有点远，基本上可以当成独立的故事来看了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：含大量私设，有监禁和non-con内容（不是大家常见的2D抢哥），根据理解不同会有NTR倾向（平行世界的哥和蛋是否等同于主轴世界的哥和蛋），有和前两篇文相关的MV和MobV内容。很乱来，不算HE，蛋很倒霉，非大众xp，哥主动，没有互攻，按中文圈的习惯来打标签，是DV。  
不想剧透太多所以开头警告写得有点模糊，后面写到了会补充详细的。若有发现什么不对的势头，请一定及时撤离。
> 
> 简单概括一下小说中相关内容，平行世界的Sparda被人类出卖给了Mundus，留下双胞胎和Eva相依为命，和主世界相反，这个世界里Dante很小的时候就被Mundus给拐跑了，Vergil带着爸妈的五个部下反抗魔帝的统治（部下们一直称呼他为Nelo Angelo）。五个部下分别是Shadow，Griffon，Phantom（大蜘蛛），Blade（蜥蜴）和Frost（冰刃）——全是一代出现的怪的人形化身。2D被兽首丢到这个世界时，V哥已经战死，2D决定帮他的部下们打败Mundus，还做好了和一个黑化的自己作战的准备（但实际上平行世界的Dante始终没有出场）。中途魔帝捏的手办——量产Trish袭击了他们，Dante杀死了她（之前时间线还是3142时，盛传2D孤独终老，连Trish都被他亲手杀了，估计就是从这里衍生出来的）。之后，Dante在部下们的帮助下闯入Mundus的老巢，再一次干掉了他，离开了平行世界（他还自嘲没想到有一天能和恶魔军队并肩作战，但这感觉还不坏）。
> 
> 标题来自卡普空15年出的洛克人系列27周年纪念CD——Dystopia中的最后一曲，原曲是Zero4的Esperanto（世界语），场景Area Zero的主题BGM，游戏的ED是这首曲子的Remix人声版，Freesia（小苍兰，花语“期待的未来”）。“Espero faras nenion”的意思是“Hope does nothing”/“I hope nothing”，相应的Remix风格也更暗黑致郁……

残破不堪的大地，劫后余生的荒土，坠落，燃烧，一切归零。你的牺牲，究竟是会带来救赎与希望，抑或仅仅是无可奈何的宿命与终结？

Espero faras nenion

自从十多年前被Vergil一剑穿胸，激发了魔人血统以来，他还从如此狼狈过。Dante尝试着动一动手指，只收获了摔得粉碎的手臂骨头抗议般的疼痛，他的下半身早就没了知觉——看来脊椎在此次“硬着陆”中也完蛋了。  
若单论伤势，这对于常年刀尖起舞的Dante来说算不上什么重伤，但是本应理所当然地修复他身体的魔力系统却迟迟未肯开工，碎裂的肋骨在他不知轻重尝试起身的过程中刺穿了他的内脏，造成了二次伤害，让他咳呛着喷出一口鲜血。  
待他调整好呼吸尝试观察四周，发现自己身处昏暗的洞穴之中，光线仅由头顶侧上方狭小的隙间射入，因为光源实在太远，看不清周围的具体情况，但整个空间中弥漫着压抑的氛围，让人喘不过气。  
我究竟摔到了什么鬼地方啊。  
究其原因，大概算得上自作自受。打败Argosax，暂时失去目标，又不知该如何返回人间的Dante开始在魔界四处游荡，经过几场单方面的屠杀，恶魔们都对这个强大的斯巴达之子退避三舍，望风而逃。越来越无聊的Dante逐渐放弃了“欺负”那些下级恶魔，倒让一些不怕死的小东西们凑到了他附近，借助他的威慑力来躲避天敌。  
Dante觉得好笑，也懒得和它们计较，若势均力敌则争斗，若实力悬殊则依附，算是大部分恶魔的天性，而这些算得上是“拖家带口”跟随斯巴达之子的恶魔们也不是毫无用处——力量不强的种族，嚼舌根的能力堪称魔界一流。  
这也是他把自己摔了个半死的原因，半天前，他偶然听到了一只小恶魔提到，曾看到一个颤颤巍巍的人形身影消失在山谷。魔界的地貌不比人间的复杂度，称得上山谷的也只有一处，是个深不见底的深渊，听说连最擅长飞行的恶魔都无法探知其全貌，不死心忘图对谷底一探究竟的恶魔统统有去无回。  
抱着碰碰运气的心情，Dante在感受到山谷深处阎魔刀的气息后，毫不犹豫地纵身跃下。一开始他还比较谨慎，自由落体一段时间后就变身成魔人，通过双翼来减缓下落速度。但随着他反复几十次，周围景色都没有任何变化，也始终感觉不到阎魔刀的气息有任何靠近到趋势，Dante开始放弃缓冲，任由魔界的重力吸引下落——反正魔人摔不死，只要不死无论什么伤，凭他的治愈力都能迅速复原，与其在这里浪费时间，不如全速下落快点到达谷底。  
那里可能有“什么”在等着他——Dante已经习惯了面无表情的脸上露出了少有的期待和忐忑。  
现在，他知道是什么在等着他了，谷底的洞穴经年累月吸收因为好奇或是大意而坠落的受害者们的力量，魔力浓度高得吓人，但空气中弥散着的高浓度魔力非但不会反哺闯入者，反而会将他们的魔力逐渐吸走。像Dante这样足够强大的恶魔，虽然没有摔死，但恐怕也会因为用于治愈创伤的魔力被洞穴夺走而伤重丧命。  
无法挣扎，无法逃离，最终被吸光魔力。  
指尖传来细碎沙尘的触感，昭示着之前所有误入此处者可悲的陌路。  
更让Dante不安的是，他确确实实感觉到阎魔刀就在附近。  
但是，只有阎魔刀的气息……  
“他”的刀，从不离身。  
既然刀在这里，那“他”也在吗？  
或者说，“他”还活着吗？  
不，我不能接受，“他”居然会死在这种地方，像蛛网上风干的昆虫，最后只剩一缕黄沙。  
Dante忍痛再次尝试用仅存的几根手指扒住地面，拖动着罢工的身体，向着阎魔刀气息的方向爬过去。  
“Vergil……”  
强行移动加剧了伤势，因为失血过多，Dante逐渐视线模糊，失去了意识。  
他没有看到，循着他的呼唤而来，呆立在远处的身影。

“别再向前走了。”  
“回去，那里不是你应该去的地方。”  
黑暗中，他听到一个遥远而又熟悉的声音。略高的音调给这个声音平添一笔违和，既可疑又让人心安，矛盾的感受在他的胃中搅作一团。  
“如果你执意要去……记住这个，有它，你就能回来。”  
落入掌心的，是“什么”的碎片，幽寒的光晕下，他开始颤抖。  
这不是真的，不可能，“他”不会……  
“别被迷惑。”  
“这不是你的世界。”

Dante被身边一股强大的恶魔气息惊醒，睁开眼睛发现自己已经离开了那个夺命洞穴，正躺在松软的床垫上，身边还十分贴心地摆着几个不同尺寸的靠枕。他身上的伤口经过了仔细的包扎，骨折的地方也被打上了夹板——某种意义上来说，他现在全身都被固定住，动弹不得。  
如果这位好心帮他处理伤口的人能给他套件衣服，那就再好不过了，随便盖个被单也行。就算年轻时候喜欢真空穿皮衣露奶子，也不代表他愿意在陌生的地方裸奔。  
虽然被绷带包裹几乎成了个木乃伊，但他胯下的23cm还雄赳赳气昂昂地露在外面呢……糟糕，怎么越看越像在玩奇怪的Play了？Dante祈祷这里的主人不要有拍照留念的恶趣味。  
“您醒了？Dante先生？”  
他这才注意到旁边那股强大魔力的来源，一身黑衣的瘦高男人正站在他的床边，用关切的眼神看着他。虽然外表是人形，但男人身上掩盖不住的暗色气场说明了他真实的种族，他的气味令人怀念，他的脸……总觉得在哪里见过，Dante搜索着自己的记忆，他什么时候认识过友善的大恶魔？  
“呦，Shadow，那小子醒了？掉到那种地方居然还能活着回来，真不可思议……收到老大的联络说找到这小子时，我还以为老大终于精神失常了呢。”  
Shadow？这么说来，那熟悉的把人看扁的语气，还有花里胡哨的翎毛和面具……是Griffon没错了。  
他又掉到那个翻转的平行世界里了？  
“Griffon，休得无礼，快去通知首领， Dante大人醒来了。”  
远处又传来了一个男声，只能勉强转动脖颈的Dante看不到对方具体的样子，但他开口之后寒霜一样的气息就让屋子里温度骤降，让暂时浑身赤裸的Dante有些不自在。  
温度是一方面问题，他就这么被这几个人形恶魔看光了？虽然他不是那种在意自己在别人眼中形象的人，但平行世界的这几位是例外，再怎么说都是他已故老哥留下的部下，上次自己刚大展身手，这次就被摆成一副变态假面的样子惨遭围观——反差也太大了，他还是要脸的。  
“Frost，就算是冰系克飞行你也不能老使唤我啊？要去你自己去，老大的起床气你也不是不知道，你看这小子傻乎乎的，明显还意识模糊只是睁着眼睛而已，不用那么急嘛……”  
等等……Frost？如果他没记错的话，那个Frost确实在和金发女恶魔的战斗中战死了，这是怎么一回事？  
而他没想到的是，Shadow接下来的话，丢下了一个更加重磅的炸弹。  
“我去吧，Nelo Angelo大人嘱咐过，Dante先生醒来一定要通知他。”黑衣男子注意到一直安静躺在床上的Dante在听到了“Nelo Angelo”这个名字之后，似乎挣扎着想要起身，慌忙按住他安抚道：“请不要紧张，Dante先生，这里是您兄长的住所，魔帝Mundus已被讨伐，您现在已经安全了，Nelo Angelo大人很快就会过来，到时候，他可以把一切都告诉您。”  
“是啊，小子，别乱动搞砸伤口，老大会心疼的，”一旁的鸟人插话道：“找了那么久的兄弟终于回来了，他差点哭出来，前两天陪在昏迷中的你的床边，表情那叫一个温柔似水，简直吓人。我们好说歹说才劝他先去休息一下，要是你在我们的看护下出了什么问题，我和Shadow估计要变成花瓶里的装饰和墙上的挂毯了。”  
Dante呆住了，被Griffon口中描述的“Vergil差点哭出来”以及温情陪床的场景吓得一动都不敢动。

事实证明，Griffon的话绝对是夸大其词，Vergil怎么会哭，他的兄弟木着一张脸进来，看他的眼神仿佛自己欠下了3.5个亿背着叛逆跑路了。Dante用他同样训练了有几年的司马脸消极应对，外表毫无波澜，内心叫苦不迭。  
这个世界不是他之前通过兽首去过的，那里的Vergil早在他到来的几年前就过世了，而这里的他和Vergil有什么渊源，他真的一无所知。  
从聚在他房间的几位人形恶魔口中能够推断出，两个世界在一开始的发展中十分相似，都是Sparda被人类背叛，他被Mundus掳走，而Vergil成为了反抗魔帝统治的领袖。  
区别大概是，那个世界的Vergil战死，而这个世界的Vergil活了下来，并成功手刃魔帝。  
两个世界的Dante都不知所踪。  
真是讽刺的命运互换。  
为了给久别重逢的两兄弟留下独处的空间，Vergil的几位部下早早地退出了房间，两人大眼瞪小眼十几分钟，最终还是Dante先绷不住，开口问道：“我为什么会在这里？我的身体怎么了？”  
——就算是摔了个半死，以魔人的恢复能力，也不至于像个半身不遂的人类一样躺在床上养伤，而且，他几乎感觉不到自己的魔力。  
“你不记得自己掉进了什么地方吗？”Vergil面带疑惑，Dante心头一紧。  
好在对方没有深究，还耐心给他解释：“你的伤对半魔来说并不严重，但我发现你时，你几乎被洞穴里的结晶吸光魔力——那里是天然的墓冢，魔界最凶险的地方，就算是我，不是万全的状态也不敢轻易进入。现在，你的身体因为魔力匮乏，几乎等同于普通人类，所以，请老老实实养伤，不要乱来。”  
因为Dante率先打破了沉默，有些放心下来的Vergil拉过一旁的椅子，坐在床边，看着似乎因为失去魔力而阴沉着脸的兄弟，安慰道：“放心，离开那里之后，你的魔力正在逐渐恢复，虽然后遗症导致恢复速度不会很快，但只要安心修养，完全康复花不了太长时间。”  
“我不知道你在Mundus那里都遭遇了什么……你不习惯这里，不习惯待在我身边，但想去哪里，至少要等身体恢复再做打算……”看着一直沉默不语的Dante，Vergil放缓了语气，像哄小孩子一样：“有什么需要的就告诉我，你生我的气可以，不要跟自己的身体过不去。”  
……不，我不是我没有，Dante一张扑克脸之下，是被语气温和到OOC的Vergil吓得手足无措的内心。这在他最荒谬的梦境中也从未出现过，多年练就的宠辱不惊差点溃不成军，被他锁进心坟里的那只总爱粘着哥哥的小猫咪又死灰复燃抓挠着棺材板想爬出来。  
Dante把内心叫春一样的猫按住，努力保证酷哥脸不破功。既然说到有什么需求，当然是让Vergil给他找件衣服……Oh，Shit，他的小Dante是不是还露在外面？是不是？  
“我……我想……”  
体温开始升高，脸上温度更高，Dante觉得他完了，他早在Vergil进门的那一刻就有反应了，面部表情管理过关不代表下半身也过关，Vergil看到了吗？还是注意力都在他脸上没看那里？我到底要不要提醒他？  
出乎意料，在他犹犹豫豫的时候，Vergil站起身来，从衣柜里拿出了一床羽绒被子，轻柔地帮他盖在身上，十分自然地找了个借口。  
“抱歉，我都忘了Frost有被动制冷的技能，你现在体质和普通人类相差无几，感冒就糟了。刚刚你说想要什么？”  
Dante把头埋在枕头和被子里，脸上的温度还未褪去，被单散发出柠檬和薰衣草混合的洗涤剂的香味，像极了小时候母亲从院子里收回来，刚刚晾晒好的被单，盖在身上还散发着暖暖的阳光的味道。  
“我想……吃草莓圣代。”  
Vergil轻笑出声，但也没有轻视弟弟幼稚的愿望：“现在还不行，你的内脏伤得不轻，恢复之前恐怕都得靠输营养液……之后会给你买的，只要你这次不要再抢着说要吃巧克力的就好。”  
啊，原来这么久了，他还记得那件事。  
他们的童年经历，和这个世界里的Dante和Vergil的童年，是共通的吗？还是说，无论在什么样世界，有些东西是永远不会改变的？  
他从未想象过，他的哥哥会如此温柔地对待他，会这么耐心地和他说话。  
但这一切并不属于他，而是属于那个失踪的“Dante”。  
真的很可惜，被子的气味，Vergil的气味，明明如此的让他安心。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蛋平时羞耻心也没那么重，奈何失哥PTSD多年突然遇到一个陌生又体贴的哥，这个哥跟他熟悉的差太多让他不知该如何应对……  
全身粉碎性骨折，动都动不了，提醒自己这个哥不是自己的，努力板着一张司马脸想保持距离，但某个器官还是很诚实呢（激动的小小蛋：我可以！我可以！


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大量私设与口胡注意，我讨厌写铺垫，让我开车……  
稍微用了一些猎天使魔女的设定，我记得光头早期是想把鬼泣和贝姐的世界观统合在一起，所以贝姐那边有不少熟悉的名字，比如中介人也叫恩佐，路卡他爸叫“Antonio Redgrave”。游戏里的饰品“时之腕轮”的说明提到了Eva，称她是“时之腕轮”的制作者，强大的魔女，并且和“传说中的黑骑士（很可能是Sparda）”签订了契约。这里就（无责任瞎编）解释为，贝姐和鬼泣是从很久以前就分别走上两条道路的平行世界（正传和小写也是类似的关系），Eva来自于贝姐的世界，是安布拉的魔女，在研究时空魔法道具的过程中偶然连接上了另一个世界，和爸爸达搭上了线。在魔女与贤者的战争，以及魔女狩猎中，Eva本应死去，而根据贝姐世界观，魔女与恶魔契约，一旦停止猎杀天使，或者死亡之后，灵魂会被拖入地狱（魔界）。因为Eva是和平行世界的Sparda契约，自然也就被拖到了鬼泣的世界……之后大概就是狗血的分分合合，爱情长跑，其间Eva因为离开了自己的世界，逐渐变成了普通人类，而Sparda也因为封印魔界，在人间呆了太久，力量逐渐衰退，两个本来寿命漫长的生物，意识到自己的时间居然所剩无几时，才最终像人类一样结合，生下了双胞胎（在这种设定下，两个人走到一起恐怕也是因为拥有相似的孤独）。  
如果Eva是安布拉的魔女，看看隔壁贝姐和她老婆的战斗力，没准妈妈当年超勇的，搞得我好想看妈妈和老蒙就爸爸达归属问题互殴的场景（脑内浮现了炎喵在和咩咩子摔♂跤，娜爷冲过来一巴掌糊在了咩咩子脸上的画面

Dante皱着眉，放下了手中的3DS。虽说摔成了重伤还被清空魔力，但处于巅峰期的强健体质还是让他的内伤和骨折只用了一周就基本康复，仍然躺在床上是因为Vergil嘱咐过他，不经过同意不许随便乱跑。人在屋檐下，不得不低头，摸不准平行世界哥哥的脾气，他也只好装乖“养伤”——不，绝对不是被草莓圣代贿赂了，也不是对突然温柔的哥哥恋恋不舍，“那种”态度的Vergil他害怕都来不及，乖乖听话只是愧疚心理作祟。  
一开始因为误会错过了解释的时机，现在该如何告诉对方，他不是这个世界的Dante，着实让他犯了难。  
“怎么了？突然一脸阴沉，又三猫了？”坐在他旁边陪床的壮硕男人发出轰鸣般的笑声——原形是操纵火焰的巨大蜘蛛的Phantom凑过来，看着掌机画面上清晰的“Quest failed”。  
“我去，怎么是荒钩爪（*），你个萌新想打轰龙干嘛不去刷普通个体，跑去单刷二名怪干什么？等等，你明明昨天才开始玩的吧？怎么接的二名任务？”  
“我不是萌新，前作还是玩过的。”虽然接连三猫在了这只异常凶残的轰龙手下，Dante对于“萌新”这一点还是要为自己正名：“这个任务已经开了，有什么问题吗？”  
“我看看……哇，怎么拿着这么丢人的轻弩，嗯？只有全齐的大剑套和太刀套，这不是老大的号吗？他还真爱你，居然把自己的存档借给你玩。”  
……会吗？他跟他哥小时候虽然经常抢东西，但唯独游戏机是Vergil不屑与他争的，他还以为对方对打游戏没兴趣呢。  
“当然了，其他人都会让我代打刷素材，只有老大从不让别人动他的存档……你要想继续打的话，也别浪费任务券了，我开三个号和你一起刷。”Phantom说着就掏出了三台不同涂装的3DS。  
作为内部分工只负责打架，在Mundus死翘翘之后暂时无事可做，又是所有人里废人度最高的，Phantom目前干得最多的就是帮其他人刷猛汉日常任务和培养Pokemon，八只手臂让他一心四用如鱼得水，Griffon时常小声吐槽再这样下去这死蜘蛛真的要变成一个死宅了。  
“呃……不必了，”从一开始就是个自闭猎人的Dante有幸在装睡时见过Vergil的几个手下联机热火朝天的样子，让他饱受惊吓：“Vergil呢？”  
从昨天起就一直没有见到他，都是他的几个手下轮流陪床——说起来，除了最开始那几天行动不便需要他人帮助（大部分时候都是他老哥亲自出马，Dante既惊吓又有点小感动），他看不出Vergil坚持找人陪他的意义——他们大部分时候也只是聊天，难道他老哥还怕他寂寞不成。  
“哦，研究所那边出了点问题，老大去解决了。”  
“研究所？”  
“呃……就是一群有人类也有恶魔的疯子研究员，鼓捣些魔法材料，药剂，还有医疗？只此一家，平时都是老大亲自管理，对外是个名字拗口的日化产品公司，算是我们的一大经济来源。”Phantom挠了挠头：“你想知道更多就去问Griffon，他负责经营和宣传，还挺受人类欢迎的，现在打开电视没准能看到广告。”  
这个世界的Vergil居然成了资本家了吗？为什么我就一穷二白还欠一屁股债啊？传奇恶魔猎人恰柠檬。  
Phantom说着打开电视，但是口袋里手机的震动打断了他的动作，他瞟了一眼屏幕“我靠”了一声。  
电视里的新闻速报正在播放“Yggdrasill公司研究所突发火灾”的新闻，背景里Vergil浑身湿透冷着一张脸不情愿地裹着毯子。  
……这是什么运气，刚知道他哥有家公司，就看到对方出现在社会新闻里，好在情况似乎不怎么严重，火势已经稳定也没有人员伤亡。但是看那张臭脸，Dante觉得前方神经大条的记者如果胆敢采访他，绝对会被劈成两半。  
“奇怪，Griffon明明说了他和老大一起过去的，他人呢？”和气定神闲的Dante相反，一旁的Phantom开始坐立难安了起来。  
Dante意味深长地瞥了他一眼，这几天接触下来，曾经的这些敌人们现在看来和人类没什么两样，连办公室恋情都出现了，只是目前还是小学生级别的单向暗恋，再加上Griffon见到虫子就会被吓出鸡叫的状态，Phantom的路还很长。  
他没兴趣做丘比特，但也不想耽误一只情窦初开的恶魔。  
“不用在意我，担心的话就过去吧。”

二十年前，被Sparda封印的Mundus复活，恶魔们都活动逐渐频繁。一边是力量衰弱，命不久矣的前.救世主，一边是扩张领地，对人间虎视眈眈的黑暗王子，一部分人类屈服于魔帝的淫威，选择了妥协——相信Mundus的承诺，只要交出“叛徒”Sparda，就能换回一时的安宁。  
“所以，老爸是那个时候……”几天前，因为对这个世界的情况好奇，Dante尽职尽责地扮演了一个失忆多年的弟弟，听着Vergil给他讲述与他的经历完全不同的故事，却没想到，这正是他现在骑虎难下的开端。  
“你什么都不记得了吗？”坐在床边的Vergil看着他茫然的双眼，小声说：“那些事情……果然还是忘记更好。”  
丈夫遇害，小儿子也被魔帝掳走，Eva只能带着大儿子开始东躲西藏的生活，追兵不止是魔界的刺客，也有倒向了魔帝的那部分人类势力。多亏Sparda曾经的部下们还愿意跟随这对孤儿寡母，渐渐地，Eva开始集结反对Mundus的恶魔们，以及坚决站在反抗魔帝这一阵线的人类，准备一举挫败Mundus的野心。  
“呃，你是说，在你之前，老妈是反抗军的首领……我没别的意思，就是，老妈是人类吧，她怎么让不是老爸部下的恶魔们听话的啊？”Eva在Dante童年印象中一直是传统的贤妻良母，温柔，甚至有一丝柔弱，怎么也和这种形象不搭。  
“也是，你一直都不好奇家里的那些魔法物件，自然也不可能知道。安布拉的魔女……解释起来就太长了，我也并未了解到全部，但是，母亲的确曾经和父亲拥有同等的力量。她也不得不这么做，为了活下去，为了给父亲报仇，也为了救你。”  
“那老妈后来……”  
“她失踪了，我不知道她去了哪里，也不知道她是不是还活着。”Vergil声调中透着一丝苦涩：“如果你愿意的话，等你伤好了，我们可以一起去找她，至少我能肯定，她没有死在Mundus手中。”  
Dante没有说话，这确实是个诱人的未来——他和Vergil，还有Eva，就像回到他们小时候那段时光一样。  
但是，这只是平行世界，华而不实的笼子。  
之后，便是Vergil接下了Eva的担子，挑起了反抗军首领的重任。他化名为Nelo Angelo，以和父亲相似的黑色骑士形象，展开了对Mundus的讨伐。在一次作战中，他遇到了仿佛从镜子里映出来的半身，同样的身形，相似的招式，两个人经过数次拼杀，最终，头盔落下，露出一模一样的面庞。  
“你遇到了我？”  
“是被Mundus夺去了神志的你，我看着你从悬崖摔落……”Vergil闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气：“我没能拯救你，明明答应了母亲，无论如何都要找回你……我果然还是，太弱了。”  
“不，不是……”Dante梗住了，他万万没想到能从’Vergil’的口中听到这些。铁石心肠，如同一个真正的恶魔，满脑子只有力量，没有感情的兄弟，居然会因为没能拯救他而道歉。  
如果他真的是这个世界的Dante，他该说些什么？  
不是你的错；你已经找回我了——然后呢？让Vergil知道找回的这个弟弟是个“冒牌货”，更加失望？  
Griffon说过，Vergil时不时就会去那个危险的山谷里晃荡很久……那里难道就是当年这个世界的Dante摔落的地方吗？  
感觉很糟糕，心里堵得慌，也许他一开始就不该隐瞒。  
这也是他这几天都不怎么主动和Vergil说话的原因，对方似乎对他的沉默习以为常，看来这个世界的Dante在被Mundus控制期间是个寡言的家伙。  
他真的不想看到那张脸上的表情，由透露着欣喜的担忧，变成愤怒与失望。  
如果隐瞒到底呢？  
Dante被这个想法吓了一跳。  
别被迷惑了，这里不是你的世界——那个声音如此说道。  
那是谁的声音？  
在此之前，他是为何来到这个世界的？  
他……正追着……

“哎呀呀，我们的英雄这是怎么了，在疑惑吗？在烦恼吗？这可不行哦，这么轻易就被’敌人’骗得团团转……Oops！我是不是说了’敌人’？是不是说了’敌人’？失策失策，惊天的巨大Spoiler！”  
紫色的小丑毫无预兆地出现在了房间的正中央，一边夸夸其谈一边手舞足蹈。  
——你TM怎么还活着？这是Dante的第一反应。  
“啊，英雄从沉睡中醒来，却发现身处陌生之处，连记忆都模糊不清。多么熟悉的桥段，多么激动人心的新的旅程！’被封印的破坏之赤，欺骗世人的虚假之苍’，伟大的斯巴达之子，还记得自己的名字吗？嗯？居然还记得，那这个标题就用不了了嘛。”  
想想看，这个世界的他和Vergil几乎是命运互换，那么也许Temen-ni-gru塔从未在这里出现过，Arkham直到现在才抱着歹念来接触他，也说得通。  
但这人真的太烦了，Dante十分不爽武器不在身边，不然管他想说什么重大消息，直接赏他一梭子子弹，清净最重要。  
“啊哦，忘了自我介绍——我是Jester，在两个世界的夹缝中流浪了很久，被逼疯了的可怜人……”  
“就像’你’一样。”  
眼前突然放大险些戳到他眼睛上的大鼻子，让Dante下意识地挥拳揍了过去，小丑以夸张的姿势应声倒地。  
“Easy，easy，boy~对了你刚才是不是想拔剑砍我来着？嘿嘿让我猜猜你的剑为什么不在身边——他说找到你时，没有看到你带着任何武器，对不对？”  
正准备对着那张欠揍的脸踩上去的Dante顿住了，他在醒来后因为找不到叛逆和黑檀木白象牙而旁敲侧击地问过Vergil，对方也明确表示没有拿走他的任何东西。  
所以他一直以为他的武器不小心丢在了他坠落的洞穴里，准备等自己能够自由行动再把它们找回来。  
“问题是，你真的相信他的话吗？”  
“……你想说什么？”  
Dante眯起眼睛，他自然不打算听信早就知根知底的野心家的任何蛊惑，但看来这个人又想挑拨他们来让两兄弟互相争斗，却没想到坐在这里的’Dante’货不对板。也好，既然对方送上门来，那就看看这次Arkham究竟打着什么鬼主意。  
以为鱼儿上钩了的Jester喜笑颜开，不怕死地凑近Dante耳边：“乖巧的小新娘，就不好奇蓝胡子的家里藏着什么秘密吗？悄悄告诉你，就在这个卧室下方的书房，你的脚下，可是有你梦寐以求的东西在……但是可惜呀……”  
不想理会故意卖关子的小丑，Dante穿起居家拖鞋向门口走去。Vergil的书房吗？不得不说他确实有点好奇，这些天他从未迈出这房间一步，既然身体已经恢复，再闲在床上也不是他的风格。Jester趁这个家里人都出去的时机来找他胡说八道，那可能Vergil的研究所那边发生火灾也不是意外，而是针对他的什么阴谋。  
“哎，你怎么这么心急的，把话听完啊……等下你要是遇到一只小波斯猫，记得别对她动粗……”  
Dante一把甩上了门。

这就是那个小丑说的秘密？  
Dante看着面前装在玻璃柜子里，熟悉的大剑，这不是他的那把，他能感觉出来——恶魔面孔装饰的剑柄还是熟悉模样，但是细密的裂纹如蛛网一般遍布剑身。  
是叛逆，或者说，是碎裂了，又被勉强拼回了原样的叛逆。  
这意味着什么？而Jester引他来这里，又是为了什么？  
正当他沉思时，门口传来了轻微的声响，听出那是子弹上膛的声音，Dante一个闪身瞬移到了闯入者的面前，抓住了握着枪的手。  
映入他眼中的是黑色短发的女性，有着一双异色的瞳孔，以及比初遇时略显成熟的脸庞。  
“Nelo Angelo……你不是……”对方显然十分惊讶于Dante的出现，眉头紧锁，眼中流露出穷途末路的困兽神情。  
“你认错人了，介意告诉我一下，你为什么要偷偷溜进我哥的家里吗？Lady？”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注 *：蛋玩的是3DS上的怪物猎人X，他说自己不是萌新是指玩过P2和P2G，是大佬水平，看到轰爬爬感到亲切就冲上去了，结果被特殊个体的荒钩爪虐（其实是因为接着哥的存档玩，没自己开荒不熟悉新系统  
说起碎了的叛逆，我就想起来看别人吐槽鬼泣5预告——“叛逆碎了怎么办？实在不行就学阎魔刀在续作生个孩子让他修！”，有哥有蛋在这办法可行（等等哥能生已经是默认设定了吗？  
为啥哥有钱而蛋穷，那是因为蛋心不够黑（小说里就提到蛋经常做白工，还雷打不动定期汇钱给老朋友的遗孤。这种老好人，还是拜托回归家庭的事务所老板娘5V好好照顾吧，至少别再让他冲不起厕所了……  
总是把蛋写得特别被道德感束缚，软得把我自己雷到，好想写雄一点，无情一点的蛋又写不出。本质上我还是喜欢被对哥的复杂感情折磨，又爱又恨又怨哥又自责的蛋，但写不好就成了这种样子……  
鬼畜蛋在哪里？在哥的梦里。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又是脑洞收不住，瞎jb扯的一章，本来想写个七八章就结束，现在估计打不住了……毕竟这个平行世界的设定可扩充部分真的很多，机会难得，那就先扯个爽。开车的事，再往后面拖拖（喂根本就是不举了吧？？？  
还是决定让这个世界的崽登场，但他真不是过来修叛逆的。  
我家的2D是个闷骚，外表沉默寡言，内心弹幕刷屏（哥也是这种类型。

“你是？”Lady上下打量着眼前高大的银发男人，一样的脸，但仔细看和她见过的那个恶魔还是有些许不同，再加上“老哥”这个称呼……不过对方只穿着睡衣出现在这里，实在是十分可疑：“你就是另一个斯巴达之子，传说中的’救世主’？”  
Dante反感地皱起眉：“什么传说？’救世主’？我不记得干过这种高尚的职业。”  
“这么说，你失忆的传闻也是真的了——人们说救世主从沉睡中醒来，但却忘记了一切，甚至忘记了自己的名字。大家都说你失踪了，没想到居然在魔王家里？”  
“停……魔王？Lady，能不能先从头回答我的问题，你认识Vergil？到他家里来做什么？”这个世界的Lady似乎并不认识他，Dante被她跳跃的话题搞糊涂了。  
“我叫Mary。”她放低了枪口，但没有收起武器，仍旧警惕地盯着Dante：“Vergil……Nelo Angelo……”  
好吧，她还在使用本名，Dante心想，既然Arkham还活着，那个因弑父脱胎换骨的少女还不存在。  
“是我的杀父仇人。”  
——不，你爸他还活得好好的，就刚才，你早来一会还能看到他穿得像个没品小丑一样蹦哒。  
“会不会有什么误会？我是说，你父亲真的死了吗？”  
“你什么意思？他在我怀里停止的呼吸，我不会看错，全身漆黑的骑士，还有那张脸。”黑发姑娘瞪圆了眼睛，她愤怒的目光企图把Dante的脸盯出两个窟窿：“他也承认了，好像杀了我父亲只是踩到路边的杂草一样，毫无悔意。”  
尽管内心槽点无数，Dante却没办法解释——说到底，他根本不清楚这个世界的Lady和Vergil之间发生了什么，但他清楚的是，Lady，Mary可能又被她那个混帐老爹利用了。  
“你见过一个穿得很恶心，疯疯癫癫的紫色小丑吗？”  
Lady困惑的眼神昭示着答案，Arkham没有以另一个形象在女儿面前出现过，啧，这条路行不通。  
“冒昧问一下，你的母亲呢？”  
“她在我五岁时离世，是父亲抚养我长大……已经过去二十年了。”Lady疑惑地回答：“和我母亲有什么关系？”  
有什么不太对。  
Dante曾听Lady提起过，Arkham生前是个从不着家，标准丧偶式育儿的父亲，而他杀害妻子，则发生在Lady十几岁的时候。  
是什么让这个世界的Lady人生轨迹发生了变化？  
“我不知道，”Dante尝试着寻找理由：“但是，你认为你母亲的死并不简单，你的父亲对你隐瞒了一些内情。”  
Bingo，看着Lady瞬间若有所思的表情，他猜对了。  
“我觉得你需要和Vergil谈谈……”  
还没等Dante说完，黑洞洞的枪口就对准了他。  
“我不觉得和那个恶魔有什么好谈的……抱歉，虽然他是你兄弟。”Lady拉动枪栓，表情又回到了一开始仿佛Dante欠了他八百万的样子（说起来，他到底欠了Lady多少来着？）：“我也从不相信他们说的，两个斯巴达之子，一个成为恶魔之王，另一个则是人类的救世主之类的鬼话。我是来寻找父亲的遗物的，不让开的话别怪我不客气。”  
“嘿，我是为你好……”  
“砰”地一声，如果不是Dante早有准备躲得快，没准又会像在塔上那次被一枪爆头。  
——你一言不合就对准我脑门射击的习惯能不能改一改？虽然不会死人但很疼啊！Dante内心咆哮。  
Lady趁他移开视线的工夫，一个扫堂腿把Dante撂倒在地，夺路而逃——她知道单凭自己无法制服一个半魔，虚张声势的同时已经准备逃跑。Dante爬起来，忍着刚愈合的骨头造反抗议的疼痛追下去时，她已经快逃到大门口。  
“喂，你不会忘带钥匙了吧——”  
门外隐约传来了说话声，Dante情急之下跳过去拉起愣住的Lady，躲进了衣帽间。

外面的声音属于一男一女两个孩子，十岁出头的样子，还没过变声期。女孩很活泼，叽叽喳喳的甚至有点一惊一乍，男孩听上去有点忧心忡忡，时不时又被同伴带偏爆出两句不太符合年龄的粗口。  
“刚刚帮你对付鸟人叔叔的是谁啊？怎么这么快就不认账了，我不就是想参观一下你家吗？瞧你神秘兮兮的，你爸该不会真的在家里藏了个棺材吧。”——这是女孩的声音。  
“F*ck我只是让你分散他的注意力，让我趁机溜，没让你把社团里养的家蚕宝宝全倒到他身上！”Griffon都吓出女高音来了，男孩听上去翻了个白眼。  
“哼，有本事就自己溜不要找我帮忙啊？不过你怎么回事，那只鸟不就是你爸派来接你的吗？从没听过逃家居然会自投罗网的……”  
一片昏暗的衣帽间里，不出所料Lady正用幽怨的眼神瞪着Dante。  
你也躲进来做什么？她用口型说。  
Dante耸了耸肩，不小心的，别紧张，外面只是两个小孩。  
但是，听他们说话的口气，这里是那个男孩的家？他和Vergil是什么关系？  
对话还在继续，虽然不情不愿，男孩还是像个合格的主人一样去厨房里拿饮料招待里自己的同伴，也是共犯。  
“我好几天没见到父亲了，今天出了这么大的事，他居然不让Griffon带我去找他。我已经12岁了，他们不能总把我当成小孩子，什么都瞒着我。”  
“了解，其实你只是担心你爸嘛，今天看到新闻就像只热锅上的蚂蚁。直说啊，干嘛搞得像来捉奸一样。”  
“Nico，”男孩叹了口气：“你父亲也在那个研究所工作吧，你就不担心他吗？”  
“新闻里不是说了吗，没死人。”女孩说得满不在乎：“那种抛妻弃女，明明就在同一座城市却连去趟医院都嫌浪费时间的混蛋，等要给他收尸时再找我吧。”  
一阵沉默，伴随着冰块搅动的咯啦声。  
“你那副表情看着我干什么？我又不是Kyrie别对我使狗狗眼攻击……哦，得了吧，你爸和我爸可不一样，你爸是美人，美人当然更值得原谅。”  
“油嘴滑舌，”男孩小声嘀咕：“你再怎么恭维他，他也不会让一个还没上中学的小姑娘进他的研究室的，死心吧。”  
“就算是美人，但谁要拿热脸贴你爸那颗大冰坨子啊？有那精力不如拿去多陪陪甜心。研究资料找那个给我一半染色体的混蛋要就好了。”  
“刚才谁说的只想给老爹收尸的？？”  
“他是个人渣和他是个天才不冲突，我跟他断绝父女关系和学术交流也不冲突。”  
外面两个孩子还在你一言我一语，比起争吵更像日常闲聊，Dante差点被他们天马行空的对话逗笑。  
那个男孩，听上去是Vergil的孩子，是养子，还是……  
Vergil怎么看都不像是会收养孩子的人，但要说是亲生的，他更是想象不能。  
这个世界有太多的事在他意料之外了。  
突然响起的电话铃声让躲在狭小空间里的二人吓了一跳，声音从距离他们非常近的地方传出，Dante顺着声源一摸，从身旁挂着的风衣口袋里掏出了一部孜孜不倦地响着默认款铃声的手机。  
“他忘记带手机出门了吗……”男孩困惑的声音由远及近，门打开的一瞬间，Dante正下意识地按下了接通键。  
“老大，跟你说个事，Nero那小子溜了，先别急，我觉得他可能是想去找你，我这边正在找……”对面传来了Griffon战战兢兢快哭出来的声音，甚是可怜，恐怕是在担忧自己即将被拔光毛做烧烤的命运。  
两个呆住了的小孩，两个挤在衣橱里的大人，四个人八目相对相顾无言，最先忍受不了的还是Lady，一把推开了Dante夺门而出，不一会门外传来了摩托车渐远的轰鸣声。  
Dante看着刚刚聊得正欢的两个孩子现在张大了嘴，没有留意刚冲出去的Lady，都震惊地盯着他的脸看——哦，看来是双胞胎相似的长相起了作用，孩子们面对突然出现的陌生男人，第一反应都不是家里进了贼，需要呼叫警察叔叔。  
“Griffon，你说的Nero是不是个十几岁的男孩？他在我这。”  
男孩穿着普通的休闲T恤和短裤，梳着略长的妹妹头，银色的头发侧面微微翘起。可爱是很可爱，但他还以为Vergil肯定会把孩子养得像他小时候一样，深色高领加乏味的大背头，仿佛随时可以作为优秀学生代表在毕业典礼上演讲。  
“……Dante？老大的手机怎么在你那？Nero也在？你们怎么回事……不对，你们现在在哪？”  
“冷静点，Griffon，我当然在Vergil家。两个孩子也在，你要和他们说几句话吗？”Dante一边安抚，一边冲两个孩子使眼色，用口型拜托他们“别把刚才那个阿姨的事说出去”。  
孩子们用诡异的眼神打量着Dante，不约而同地点头。  
“两个？Nicoletta那个小混蛋也在？啧，Nero，你交个抽烟喝酒烫头的女朋友你爸可能不会管，但把人带回家就是另一码事了（“那个臭婆娘才不是我女朋友！”“谁要和一只怪力大猩猩交往，我没那么饥不择食。”——两人一同抗议）……行行，注意用词小子，你面前的帅哥是你亲叔叔Dante，乖乖听他的话，你爸马上就回家。”  
Griffon颇为鸡婆地叮嘱起来，已经习以为常的男孩嗯嗯啊啊地应和着。  
小姑娘则眼睛亮闪闪的围着Dante打转：“你是Nero的叔叔？你你你跟他爸爸长得真像，我从没听Nero提过他有个这么酷的叔叔，真不够意思。”  
“拜托，我也是今天才知道我有叔叔的好吗？”男孩回过头来抱怨。  
——我接下来要暂时充当保姆了吗？听上去Griffon好像是这个意思。但自从被Patty折腾过，Dante就对这个年纪的女孩产生了莫名的恐惧感。  
“我我我叫Nicoletta Goldstein，叫叫叫我Nico就就好。”跟在同龄人面前强势的表现不同，女孩面对Dante一兴奋就口吃了起来。  
这位和那个小祖宗好像不是同一个类型……等等。  
“Goldstein?”

红色的绒布包裹着黑白双枪，Dante托着她们愣愣地发着呆，陪伴了他十数年，伴随他在无数场战斗中轻盈地起舞的黑檀木和白象牙，现在仿佛有千斤重。  
不，新生的’她们’并不是他的那对老搭档。  
原本只是好奇，跟着开车送Nico回家的Griffon一起，只是想在远处看看这个世界的Nell婆婆。少女看他感兴趣，一通胡侃各种彩虹屁吹起祖母“.45口径的艺术家”之名。Dante也心情很好地随声附和，心想总是嘴上嫌弃年轻的Tony吵闹的Nell婆婆现在倒是有了个比他还吵的孙女，一定是既头疼又开心吧。  
到了家，一路上单方面讲得口干舌燥的Nico还是意犹未尽，大有抓着难得的帅哥听众去来个单人粉丝见面会的架势。  
“祖母的作品样样都是绝赞的艺术品，最棒的是一对黑白双枪，我看过它们的图纸，两个超猛的宝贝……只可惜还未完成。”  
“黑白双枪？”Dante挑起了眉毛。  
“是啊，祖母把所有的部件都做好了，我曾经想偷偷地组装好她们，被骂了个狗血淋头。她说那是准备送给别人地礼物，一定要对方亲自将她们完成才行。”Nico嘟起嘴：“那也是祖母因为火灾受伤前最后的作品，之后她就因伤不得不隐退了……那么完美的艺术，一直锁在储藏室里不见天日实在是太可惜了，真不知道祖母什么时候能等到那个人。”  
Dante的表情僵住了。  
一旁驾驶席上的Griffon看了他一眼，小声说：“如果你想起来了什么，那就稍微在这姑娘的家里呆一会吧，她祖母第一眼看到Vergil时叫过他’Tony’，他一直觉得说不定你和她认识。”  
Tony，Tony Redgrave——在这里的Dante也曾拥有过同一段过去吗？  
不能再去接触那些幽灵，你会深陷其中的，内心的一隅发出警告。  
但他却沉默地点头，因为他看到了哪张比记忆中苍老了许多的面庞，而对方也注意到了他，老人的眼中惊喜的目光让他无法狠心转身离开。  
他又一次得到了黑檀木和白象牙。  
曾经，他在大火中组装好她们，她们伴随着Dante的复活而诞生，也代表着Tony永远失去了如母亲一般的存在。  
现在，在一片平和的屋檐下，唯一的火源也只是温暖的壁炉，他再一次拿起了她们，因为日常保养带来的熟悉，他组装的速度快得Nell都忍不住惊叹。Nico大呼小叫地拿着相机跑过来问他能不能合影，婆婆的儿子Rock——他只在工作台上见过对方小时候的照片，现在真人就站在他面前，笑着拉住过于兴奋的少女，让她不要打扰母亲和客人叙旧。  
Dante看着面前的老人，岁月在她的脸上留下了刻痕，也抚平了曾经的阴郁。  
被家人包围，幸福地微笑着的婆婆。  
他想，我应该替感到欣慰，我应该祝贺她，找回了自己的家人。  
但他只觉得浑身发冷。  
在燃烧的火海里逝去的Nell，才是对他来说的真实。  
他一直以为自己已经走出了那段过去，而事实毫不留情地告诉他，不，你没有。  
温馨，甜蜜的家，致命的吸引，错误的渴望。  
直到他浑浑噩噩地抱着这对贵重的“礼物”离开，回到Vergil的家里，他的手还在止不住地颤抖。

Vergil安静地坐到他身边，夜已渐深，他没有在意Dante出去了一趟回来就像丢了魂一样，只是拉过沉默的男人，让他的下巴枕在自己肩膀上。  
他是把我当成需要安慰的小孩子了吗？Dante想。  
面对面拥抱的姿势，却能隐藏彼此的表情，即使哭泣也不会被看到。  
他并不想哭，只是已经太久，太久没有遇到一个让他安心的拥抱了。  
只是一会，让他暂时沉溺于其中吧。  
Vergil的嘴唇是温热的，很柔软，让他想起泡在热可可里的棉花糖，他是不是刚吃了巧克力？为什么这么甜……  
“换气，你脸都憋红了。”  
冰凉的手指捏了捏他的鼻子，Dante才发现自己一直屏住了呼吸。  
现在，他哥，正在吻他，以一种明显不是兄弟间的亲吻方式，正把舌头伸进来。  
……他什么时候练的吻技啊？怎么这么熟练？  
被亲得晕乎乎，Dante在他哥把魔爪伸向他的皮带时才内心警铃大作，认真挣扎起来。  
“哥，楼下还有孩子在呢……不对，这是什么发展，我不想……”  
Vergil抬头，手上的活没有停，修长的双腿夹住Dante的腰反问他：“你不想？”  
精神抖擞的小Dante背叛了他。  
“我们是亲兄弟！”看着Vergil“那又怎样”的表情，Dante觉得这么吼的自己简直逊爆了：“只是正常的生理反应，你想做去找别人。”  
本来以为这个世界的Vergil从小在母亲身边长大，又有一个不小的儿子，相对来说家庭完整，怎么也跟他那位一样，一言不合就要强上亲弟弟？  
Vergil契而不舍地扳开Dante的手：“生理反应？之前是因为你的伤没好，现在你都已经有力气四处跑，是时候解决一下这个小问题了。”  
真该谢谢您顾及伤员的感受？还是该谢谢您面对弟弟的数次升旗行为没有选择割以永治？  
“从来就没有什么别人，Dante，”Vergil把脸埋在他的肩上，在黑暗中隐藏起来：“Nero是你的孩子。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 平行世界的蛋从魔界杀回人间后被封印记忆，化名“Tony Redgrave”时认识了Nell Goldstein，一代小说的故事大体上都发生过，只是没有了Gilver，单纯是老蒙的手下追杀Dante，造成的破坏没那么严重（Nell，Grue都没死）。五代小说里Nell婆婆的儿子Rock和Agnus都曾在Uroboros工作过，一系列蝴蝶效应改变了这个世界里他们的命运。原本“Rock找到了母亲的下落但因为公司不批假而耽误了，等他来到母亲的店铺才发现人已经去世”的情况变成了Rock顺利地和母亲团聚。Agnus和Rock的异母妹妹Alyssa相爱生下了Nico后，也没有发生Agnus被教皇召回Fortuna的事。这里的设定是Eva还健在的时候就干掉了二代Boss接收了Uroboros公司，现在这个Yggdrasill前身就是Uroboros。现总裁是Shadow偷梁换柱伪装的，实际掌权的哥则只挂了个研究所负责人的职务。  
Fortuna那边的变化也不小，小说里，苍蝇突然被教皇强制召回发生在Nico两岁的时候，按照漫画阎魔刀是在哥挑战魔帝时断的，那如果教团那时候捡到了阎魔刀所以才决定召回科研人员，从时间上来说不矛盾。而且我觉得教团的人造恶魔和二代的人造魔人脱不了关系，Lucia的魔人形态跟大舅子还是有不少元素重叠的，很可能就是Agnus带回去的技术+阎魔刀带来的恶魔力量研究结合的成果。本文捡到的是叛逆，教团没有凑齐实现野心的条件——之后有机会慢慢讲。  
Nero和Nico是纯洁的社会主义兄弟情，大家都以为他们是对喧哗笨蛋情侣，但实际上是为追求Kyrie互相竞争的情敌关系。
> 
> 蛋除了童年丧母，失哥PTSD之外，最严重的伤疤应该就是一代小说了。不知道是不是错觉，总觉得CG里蛋初遇Nico时对对方热情的态度似乎不太自在，有点警觉地想保持距离的样子（真的很猫猫）。  
蛋挺惨的，本以为永远失去的人在这个世界里“幸福”地活着，除了他从他们的生活中消失了这一点，简直就是在加深他的自责和自我厌恶。他会不会产生“如果自己的世界也和这里一样，如果自己和Vergil的命运互换就好了“的想法呢？  
这个世界看上去是个无比“真实”的美梦，但梦总是要醒的。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 内含3D时代的回忆车，非传统non-con情节，虽然是DV车但是受强奸攻，暴力，拘束，部分魔人化，mobV暗示，十分十分ooc的荡妇3V和被哥哥欺负哭的小可怜奶带，XP垃圾，请注意避让。

“……我的孩子？”  
——原来是伯父收养了小侄子的剧本吗？这里的我居然是那种管生不管养的父亲？还是说一夜情没做好防护措施？  
命运如此奇妙，一点微小的扰动足以造就狂风过境般的剧变，当他逐渐接受和了解这个全新的世界时，世界总是会给他更大的“惊喜”。  
“Nero是我的孩子，也是你的。”  
Vergil说得理所当然，Dante的表情更精彩了。  
——我该问什么？我们的？谁生的？不对，男人怎么能生孩子，小时候一起洗澡一起睡觉，我跟我哥如果谁有那个器官早就该知道了。还是说，这个世界的科技树也点歪了，鼓捣出了男性生子的黑科技？  
正当Dante脑洞越跑越偏，曾经被他归类为幻觉的情景，又一次不合时宜地浮现在他的脑海里。

柔软的触感，难以忽略湿润，Vergil揪着他后脑的头发不由分说地咬住他的嘴唇，贪婪地吸吮仿佛要把亲弟弟生吞活剥。虽然不是初吻，但Dante还是像个毛头小子一样（按当时的年龄来说他确实是个毛头小子），被嘴里过于激烈的掠夺搞得喘不上气。绑在身后的手硌得后背难受，前面又和对方精瘦有力的腰紧贴着，每次用力坐下都让两人滚烫的皮肤摩擦得好像要生出火来，也让事务所老旧的椅子愈发吱嘎作响。Vergil就像骑一匹不听话的烈马一样骑他，一旦乱动得太厉害就会被羞辱性地扇耳光，坚硬的靴尖无情地踢打柔软的小腹，在一次次冲撞中，Dante觉得自己也和临时充当刑架的破椅子一样行将就木，要落个粉身碎骨的下场。  
和每一块肌肉每一根骨头叫嚣着的痛苦不同，被脱光的下半身难以掩盖生殖器官恬不知耻地挺立，充血的组织诚实地把快感放大传回给大脑。温暖的甬道包裹着性器，不知疲倦地压榨，过热的体温烧得他神经都要崩断了。还未成年的Dante哪里经受过这些，一开始被绑起来脱掉裤子时还能嘴贱挪揄几句，几轮暴力榨精过后也只能放弃挣扎，乖乖地充当一个免费的人肉垫子加按摩棒，并在内心祈祷他无敌的小蛋丁能给他可恶的变态哥哥肚皮上开个洞。  
像是要惩罚他不专心，原本又湿又软随着撞击不断滴落淫水的入口突然变得冷硬，摩擦得发红的软肉也被硬质鳞甲代替，虽然内里依旧火热，但如刀片一般的鳞片刮过敏感的阴茎外皮，还是让Dante不禁惨叫出声。  
随着他求生般的奋力挣扎，木质椅子终于不堪重负，两个人一起摔落到地板上。仍保持着骑跨姿势的Vergil被插进体内的肉棒捅得过深，小腹酸痛刚恢复平衡就见挣脱了束缚的Dante企图起身推开他，拔出了不远处的阎魔刀，插着肩膀把他钉在了地上。  
“再乱动，我就砍断你的手脚。”  
Dante知道这不是一句简单的威胁，他无情的哥哥真的会说到做到，把不听话的弟弟削成人棍。  
也许是他又惊恐又委屈的表情实在是过于可笑，Vergil皱着眉叹了口气：“我们体内流着恶魔的血，就算手脚断了，再生也不困难。”  
某种意义上算是安慰的话没有让Dante放心，反而更加警惕，生怕喜怒无常的主导者手起刀落，把他变成无手无脚只能仰赖主人饲育的性奴隶。  
几周前的重逢不欢而散，Dante只当Vergil一时鬼迷心窍才和害死母亲的恶魔为伍，本以为死去的幽灵回归了，他有的是时间去说服对方迷途知返。但是，现在正骑在他身上的人明显是在享受着他的痛苦，以折磨他的肉体与精神为乐，让他不禁回想起一年前遇到的傀儡。  
为什么，为什么连真正的Vergil也变成这样。  
虽然小时候两人每天都要打架，恶魔好战的天性和孩童匮乏的道德拘束让他们每一次争斗都会见血，他一直相信被分成两人诞生的双胞胎都有吞噬对方独占一切的冲动，但他从未像现在一样如此恐惧一个陌生的Vergil。  
Vergil摇了摇头拔出了阎魔刀，露出了堪称温柔的表情，一只手抚上Dante沾血的侧脸。  
“愚蠢，可悲，弱小，Dante，没想到你还在压抑自己另一半的力量。”  
冰冷的手指按在两人结合的部位，隔着略微被顶起的肚皮抚摸着被撑满的内里，Dante这才发现Vergil下半身蓝色的鳞片正在逐渐褪去，同样挺立的阴茎下是如同女性般的外阴。  
他眨了眨眼睛，怀疑自己看错了。  
“连最低级的恶魔都懂得在母体发情时卖力播种，你呢？叫声惨得像只被阉割的公猫，也就持久力算得上优点。”  
面对Vergil近乎开黄腔的发言，Dante拒绝理解背后的含义，眼眶开始发酸，他不知道为什么，无端遭受暴力与羞辱，却又控制不住最简单的欲望。  
“别哭，恶魔是不会同情你的，小可怜。”  
“痛苦，绝望，愤怒，仇恨，都是它们的食粮——一切极端的感情都能给予恶魔力量，而这些恰恰最容易获取。”  
布满刀茧的手掌覆在了他的脖子上，逐渐收紧，以一种要把他的头硬生生拧下来的力度。  
不知在哪里看的过，有些雌性螳螂会吃掉被引诱来求偶的雄性的头，只留下一具无头尸体交配。  
也许Vergil真的想杀了他。  
这就是你想要的吗，Vergil？你究竟想从我这里得到什么呢？  
泪水与缺氧让Dante视线模糊，逐渐昏暗的世界中只剩下断断续续的笑声。  
那笑声听上去就像嗜血的恶鬼，而他自己也在终于夺回主动权后，口中传出了压抑许久的野兽般的嘶吼。

因为第二天的Vergil又恢复了那副冰冷禁欲的嘴脸，他一直以为那个疯狂的夜晚不过是被激发了部分恶魔血脉后脑子不清醒，自顾自地把回忆极端化的结果。现在，知道了他哥可能真的能生，Dante头一次开始担心那段打炮打得昏天黑地的糜烂日子会不会留下什么一发入魂二发着床的意外。  
我大概是疯了，那可是Vergil啊，醉心于力量的男人会容许一个吞噬魔力的小生命在他身体里扎根吗？  
但他又了解多少呢？他的哥哥，和眼前的人本质上的区别在哪里？  
傲慢，偏执，残忍的Vergil，属于他的Vergil。  
抛弃了他，抛弃了一切的人却偏偏是Dante不断战斗下去的理由。能够找回Vergil的那最后一丝希望，是他在荒芜的魔界里维持理智的锚点。  
“怎么了？”大概是误解了Dante沉浸于回忆中痛苦纠结的表情，Vergil放开了他，像对待受伤的野生动物一样保持着一段安全距离，关切地看着他。  
温柔的Vergil，就像一场美梦。  
Dante甚至怀疑这个“美好”的平行世界，不过是他摔坏了脑子，或者是误入了什么古老法阵，编织出的一场逼真的幻境。  
不属于他的终究不应属于他，梦再真实，也总归要醒的。  
他的Vergil，可能也和这个世界的Dante一样，在等待着自己找到他，他不能因为贪恋一时的幸福，而让两个人陷入永远的黑暗与孤独中。  
“Vergil……你可能难以相信，但冷静下来听我说，我不是你要找的Dante……”

Dante没想到的是，当他终于鼓起勇气跟这个世界的Vergil坦白，对方似乎是早有准备，没有丝毫惊讶地听完了他的叙述。  
“我明白了，怪不得你醒来之后的反应一直都很奇怪，原来如此，看来Mundus不止操纵了你的精神，还篡改了你的记忆。”  
啥？Dante被突如其来的结论砸懵了。  
“别怕，我知道你一定很混乱，平行世界？原来这是你给矛盾的记忆找出的合理解释……但我能确定，你是Dante，我的Dante。那些不过是噩梦，这里才是现实。”Vergil捧起他的脸，额头贴着额头，像安慰孩子一样：“我不会丢下你一个人。”  
“我知道这很难接受，但我真的……我能确定这里是平行世界，是因为以前也去过类似的，只是在那里你……”  
“那你有什么证据能证明你来自平行世界？”  
面对他的哑口无言，Vergil眼神中充满着同情，这让Dante很难受。  
“但是我有你属于这里的证据。”Vergil继续说着，伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉。  
红色的宝石格外耀眼——是他十分熟悉的，来自于母亲的挂坠，封印的钥匙。  
“我找到你时，你身上带着这个——也许你会说，在另一个世界里也存在同样的挂坠，但是，看看底座吧，你还记得吗？”  
Dante颤抖着手拿起了令人怀念的饰品，镶嵌着宝石的银色底座背面，模糊不清地刻着一个字母“D”。  
“小时候，你总是拿错我们的项链，在某天大打出手之后，我们终于决定给自己的东西做上属于自己的记号。”Vergil从怀里掏出了自己的，上面刻着花体的字母“V”，和Dante略显圆润的字迹相比，很有他的风格。  
“我永远都记得，当我划开漆黑骑士的胸甲，这枚吊坠滑落的情景，如果你仔细看，还能看到侧面有剑刃的划痕——你想说两个世界连这一点都共通吗？”  
——不。  
“……你……找到我时，这个挂坠就在我身上？”  
面对Dante的疑问，Vergil皱起眉：“你怀疑我骗你？”  
“这不应该，我是说……它不应该在……”  
母亲留下的遗物，和黑骑士消失前掉下的另一枚，早已和力之刃结合，帮助他战胜了魔帝——之后为了避免睹物伤情，他把Sparda大剑借给了Trish，连同伴随他多年的护身符一起。  
如果他真的是……“他”的话，这个挂坠是不可能在他身上的。  
这究竟是怎么一回事？

“咳，我说……”门口传来了Griffon尴尬的声音，打断了Dante的思绪。  
“我知道，你们兄弟多年未见非常需要……情感沟通，”Griffon眼神瞟过坐在床上的二人略显凌乱的衣服，“但提醒你们一下，今天家里有孩子在……”  
“Nero还没睡？”Vergil把护身符塞回衣服里，重新拢起大敞的衣襟，纽扣系到了最上面，紧扣住修长的脖颈。  
“老大，才9点，现在连最听话的小孩也不会在这种时间乖乖上床睡觉的，集体宿舍除外。”Griffon仰天长叹，“那孩子在等你……真不敢相信我们出去的这段时间里，你居然一点都没跟他解释，你们究竟在做什么啊？课业指导吗？”  
他又没问——Vergil本打算如此反驳，但想起下属们（以极度鸡婆的Griffon为首）时常抱怨他活脱脱的军事化育儿，还是决定不和愈发老母鸡的狮鹫多费口舌：“知道了，我去找他。”  
轻巧而有节奏的脚步声逐渐远去，Griffon看着还捧着挂坠的Dante，搭话道：“我才知道，原来这个红宝石挂坠是一对的？”  
“你之前没见过它？”Dante疑惑，我和Vergil小时候几乎每天都带着这对护身符啊？  
Griffon尴尬地咳嗽了两下：“老实说，Sparda大人还在的时候，我们从未见过他的两个孩子，之后你也知道，Mundus的原因，我们和你熟识不过是这两天的事。老大倒是时不时拿着他的那个挂坠发呆，直到前两天他把你带回来，我才发现你身上也带着个一模一样的……”  
“他最挂念的就是你这个兄弟了，也许也有Eva大人嘱托的原因在？你现在记忆混乱，别担心，我们可以帮你搞清楚，如果有什么问题大可放心地提出来……只是，别再轻易在他面前说什么’不属于这里’的话了……”  
Dante无言地握住挂坠，愧疚之情涌上心头，他甚至不清楚自己究竟该因何而愧疚，是因为让Vergil误认为他是这个世界的Dante？还是因为坚持认为自己来自其他世界？  
他的记忆，Vergil的反驳，究竟哪边是真实，哪边是谎言？  
内心深处的渴望像抓住了救命稻草一样，催促着让他坦然接受这个无比美好的世界，但理智告诉他，不，别轻信，这个世界有太多的问题。  
他承担不起错信的后果。  
去最开始的地方，那里有你想要的答案——一开始为他指引的那个声音如此说道。  
你究竟是谁？他问。  
‘我是谁？’——好问题，这很重要吗？  
当然重要，数数你都出场多少次了，每次都没个固定的指代，总不能一直那“神秘的声音”，“指引的声音”，“那声音”来称呼吧？太奇怪了——Dante吐槽——随随便便就在别人脑子里说话，我却连你是男是女都不知道。  
好吧，如果你一定需要一个名字的话……你可以叫我“Tony”。  
想知道我埋在树下的“约定”是什么吗？*  
对方似乎轻声笑了出来，为Dante脸上错愕的表情。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注* ：还是动画8话，我究竟要把这个脑洞延伸到什么程度啊……
> 
> 文里的3V（属于2D的哥）小时候掉到魔界被抹布过，无惨恶堕R18G的那种。3D的小黄瓜（虽然尺寸上一点都不小）还嫩，暂时做不到以人类之躯日魔人这种事，以后变强了就行了（？？？  
如果两人都是普通人的话蛋绝对应该给他哥找个专业心理医生，而不是以牙还牙日回去，本来没病的人也被哥给带偏了。但可惜，世界上唯二的半魔在心理医生能力范围之外，想战胜禽兽哥哥就得比他更禽兽，所以只能以毒攻毒日回去（？？？


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有少量的Mundus/Sparda，其实确切地说我偏向Sparda X Mundus，但我爱好的攻受模式有点偏（比如人妻攻霸道总裁受），再加上爸爸达和老蒙无论在哪个设定里都没有既成事实，大家当无差看吧该避雷就避雷。

冰冷的刀尖贴在他的脖颈上，四周人声吵杂，混乱中，他听见身后有人大喊着：“Sparda，如果还想让这个小家伙活命，就把你手中的’那个’交出来！”  
什么？  
Dante迷茫地看向自己，赢弱的双手无力地虚握着卡住他的那只强壮的手臂，他的身体看上去不到10岁，但他明明记得，哪怕是更小的自己，要挣开甚至折断这种程度的人类的手臂，也不过是轻而易举，单手就能做到的事情。  
大脑一片混沌，天旋地转，他甚至不能把视线集中在正站在他面前，被人类拿儿子做人质威胁的，应该是“父亲”的人身上——这种感觉，那些人做了什么？  
还有，他们打算做什么？  
“你们疯了吗？Sparda是为了人类……才……你们居然……”  
愤怒的女声断断续续，他的听觉似乎也出了些问题，但这个声音听上去有点耳熟，是谁……或者说，像谁？  
正当他陷入思考时，挟持着他的男人开口了。  
“不，Kalina，人类要用自己的双手保护自己。”  
“我们不需要’神’。”  
Kalina……Kalina Ann？Lady的母亲？  
“你们……”  
那个女声——Kalina的怒气溢于言表，但另一个更为沉重的男声打断了她。  
“够了，放开那孩子，别伤害他。”  
“我不是’神’，也从未想过要成为’神’。”  
是吗？或许Aesir和Sheba（注1）也这样想过？但很可惜，“你们”没有给他们机会。  
现在，“他们”也不会给你机会了。  
——谁啊？那些都是谁？这个旁白又是谁？Dante茫然，但除了他，其他人似乎都听不到这个声音。  
传说中的魔剑士开口后，四周原本议论纷纷的噪音逐渐平息，这也让Dante的头痛缓和，能够集中注意力在Sparda的辩驳上。  
“但是，我的朋友们，这个’力量’，不是现在的人类所能驾驭的。”  
“请相信我，等我……去解决掉……之后，我会再次封印魔界和人间的通路。”  
“请相信我，最后一次。”  
站在众人面前的恶魔，面对着挟持自己后代当人质的人类们，既没有愤怒，也没有怨恨，而是真诚地恳求着。  
明明拥有着不费吹灰之力就能将’背叛者’们全数碾压的力量，却选择对蝼蚁低下骄傲的头颅。  
“最近复活的魔界君主，名叫Mundus，对吧？”一个苍老的声音打破了人类这方的沉默：“如果传说所记载是正确的，两千年前，你封印了Mundus，然后将自己的’力量’作为核心，用这座’塔’，封印了魔界大门。”  
“现在，封印开始松动，Mundus苏醒了，伺机侵略人间。你要取回力量，重回魔界，杀死复活的魔界之主……对不起，Sparda，不是我们不想相信你，而是，如果拥有这个’力量’的你能够杀死Mundus的话，为什么两千年前，有着同等力量的你却选择’封印’他呢？”  
“我们如何相信，你**能够**杀死Mundus？”  
“我们如何相信，你真的**想**杀死Mundus？”  
“我们如何相信，杀死Mundus的**你**，不会成为下一个魔界之王？”  
“对不起，请原谅我们思想的卑劣，手段的下作，但我们的目的不是与你为敌，而是希望你能把那份力量，暂时’借’给人类。”  
“人类……只是想把命运掌握在自己手中。”

之后发生了什么？  
回过神来，无论是脖颈上的利刃，还是喧嚷的人群，都消失得无影无踪，目之所及尽是无边昏暗的天空，以及身下黏腻腥臭的血海。  
血？  
Dante睁大眼睛，不远处，Sparda单膝跪地，一只手无力地扶着叛逆之刃，而他的胸口正是这片血海的源头。  
不，不，父亲，为什么……  
“为什么？”一个如雷鸣的声音从远处传来，像是代替暂时失去了言语能力的幼童，说出了心中的疑问。  
“你真蠢，”那声音近乎叹息：“如果不是将力量全部用来修补魔界的封印，你又怎会落得这个结局，人类真的值得你这么做？”  
“而且，为什么要救他？甚至不惜牺牲自己的生命？你知道，如果你死了，我想杀死这孩子，易如反掌。那你现在拼死救他，又有什么意义呢？”  
Dante听到一声轻笑，尽管龟裂已经顺着胸口的伤蔓延，布满Sparda的脸庞，他却像回忆起什么有趣的事情，连目光都变得柔和：“真是怀念，你以前就喜欢这么问，’诗歌有什么意义’，’音乐有什么意义’，’帮助弱小又短命的人类又有什么意义’——如果我现在邀请你去看俄狄浦斯王，你还会从开场歌一直睡到演员退场吗？”  
“向着自以为逃离命运的道路前行，却反而陷入难以自拔的命运的泥沼，一生悲剧的男人，不觉得和现在的你很像吗，Sparda？”  
“你后来真的又去看了？还总结了观后感？”Sparda看上去大吃一惊，Dante觉得他老爹关注的重点有些跑偏：“咳，我是说，只是举个例子，发发牢骚，不是想跟你讨论剧情，呃，你真的想讨论我也欢迎但现在没那个时间……”  
后面的声音越来越小，尴尬的沉默蔓延，连Dante都能感受到Mundus藏在那三个红灯泡背后“你究竟想说什么？？？”的咆哮。  
Sparda以剑为支撑，硬是拖着已是强弩之末的躯体站起身来，用平静的目光直视面前的魔界之王。  
“正如你所说……我输了，自从人类听信了你的蛊惑，不，自从我决定取回力量和你决一死战，或许更早，更早之前，自从我妄想反叛刻入恶魔基因中的规则，却又不得不遵循这规则的那一刻起，我所做的一切都将沦为无用功。但是，有没有意义这件事，不是简简单单就能否定的。”  
“我已是将死之人，现在很累，不想再和你重复早已进行过无数次的争论，恭喜，你赢了，Mundus，你早就想听这句话吧？”  
“虽然你刚刚想杀掉Dante，但如果我死了，你反而不会对他出手。别问为什么，我就是知道，你会欺骗，会背叛，会报复，但唯独不会无视遗愿。”  
“我也知道你那破石膏脑壳里面装着些什么鬼东西，真遗憾两千年前没能敲开它来个痛快。”  
“关于这点，我很抱歉。”  
“Adios, 我的老朋友。”  
残存的力量已经难以维系魔剑士的外形，如同那些死去的恶魔一般，Sparda从手臂开始沙化，他回头看向挣扎着爬向自己的Dante，眼神从与魔帝对峙时的自信与从容，逐渐滑向悲伤与愧疚。  
“对不起，Dante，不能继续保护你们……”  
替我向妈妈和Vergil道歉——他的眼神这样说。  
“如果可以的话，不要因为今天的事而被憎恨冲昏头脑，啊，替爸爸哭几次还是没问题的，之后，勇敢地，坚强地活下去。”  
传说中的魔剑士，在人间独行两千年后，在拥有了爱情，拥有了家人，不再孤独之后，于可悲可笑的阴谋中重回故乡，归于尘土。  
Dante静静地看着燃尽的灰烬化作一捧黄沙，喉头哽咽，不由得想起原本的世界中，被他怨恨许久的那个’抛妻弃子’的Sparda，是否还活着呢？  
他才发现，自己从未真正了解过父亲……Vergil，把父亲当作理想一样憧憬的Vergil，是否正厌恶着这样的他？  
“他给你取名叫Dante？一个把他那群’朋友’全丢进Limbo的诗人（注2）？以他的性格，’ Vergil’还差不多……”  
Dante呼吸一滞，Mundus红色的眼睛像蛇一样从他身上爬过，让裸露在空气中的皮肤泛起一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
“欢迎来到地狱，’Dante’，从今天起，我就是你的’父亲’。”

“你昨晚怎么了？”Vergil坐在沙发上，看着遵照指示乖乖躺在躺椅上的Dante。一旁的工作人员正给他的四肢贴上测试用贴片，男人对被一群身着白大卦的可疑人士随意摆弄略有不适，但看在兄长一再坚持的份上，还是忍了下来。  
“没什么，就是……做了个有点恶心的梦，梦见不小心生吞了一窝魔界蚂蚁的幼虫。”Dante眼神飘忽，Vergil见状皱起眉头，他可不认为事情那么简单。  
昨晚Dante冲进厕所吐了个昏天黑地，把吃进去的晚饭吐个干净不说，甚至还打算拿起理发用的剪刀剖腹来个物理洗胃。这一行为自然遭到了被惊醒的Vergil的强力镇压——开什么玩笑，Nero明早起床洗漱看到一地马赛克，留下心理阴影怎么办？  
被训斥的Dante头毛蔫塌塌，眼睛低垂，眼眶红红的，不知是催吐引起的生理泪水，还是真的哭过。Vergil一脸严肃地搜了Dante的身，排查了一遍没发现其它锐利物品，态度才重新缓和了下来，像对待救助站的小猫小狗，直接把已经1米9的兄弟打横抱起，迈开长腿就往房间走。  
“哥我腿没断……确实断过但已经好了，快放我下来……”Dante奋力挣扎，虽然在最初全身骨折的几天里被Vergil以各种姿势搬运过，但一个四体健全的成年男性被亲哥哥公主抱，他还是有点吃不消。  
因为弄出了多余的噪音，走廊上的一扇房门打开，Nero的小脑袋探了出来：“父亲？”他揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，试图看清这对双胞胎大半夜在搞什么：“呃……Dante……叔叔？你们……”  
“你该叫爸爸。”Vergil答非所问。  
Nero睡迷糊了的大脑没来得及处理信息，下意识地遵从：“爸爸。”  
Dante捂脸，天啊他还没做好自己和老哥有了个儿子的准备，Vergil这边就已经打算让小孩喊他爸了？还是说只是想让儿子别用那么生疏的“父亲”来称呼，换个亲切点的……但愿是后者。  
或许是眼前的景象过于辣眼睛，又或许是习惯了父亲“不该看的别看，不该问的别问”的态度，Nero看这两人姿势虽然扭曲但也没有拆家的风险，一脸无趣（睡意）地缩回了房间，重归梦乡。  
老哥你（我）儿子心态真好。  
Vergil把自暴自弃躺平的Dante拖回床上，转天就给他安排了身体检查。  
一切正常——甚至是超常。他们自是没有去普通的公立医院，而是去了Vergil公司的一家附属诊所，检查也多了些奇奇怪怪的项目。Dante从未去过医院看病，但就算是他也知道“血液魔石浓度”和“DT（Devil Trigger）细胞受体检测”这种项目断然不会出现在一般医院化验单上。  
漫长的检查还不算完，Vergil浏览完那看长度就让Dante头疼的报告后，又带着他拐进了诊所深处的一间小诊疗室里。看着室内的装潢，没有其它房间标配的机械设备和消毒水的气味，柔和的室内灯光加上布艺沙发，办公桌上放着金属铭牌，Dante和无聊时看过的电视剧对比了下，挑了挑眉，怎么，身体检查之后又要进行心理咨询？老哥你打算客串心理医师？  
Vergil没理会他的胡思乱想，像是对着空气发号施令：“Agnus，报告结果。”  
滴答——一声电子音，办公桌后的墙壁缓缓移开，一个正埋首于诡异仪器的白大褂中年人出现在墙壁后。他带着单片眼镜，肩膀宽厚却习惯性佝偻着腰背，镜片后的眼睛里闪耀着狂热的光芒：“哦哦哦哦，太，太荣幸了，是DDDD，Dante先生吗？我我我是第一次见到，另另另一个Sparda之子，您的样本，完美，太完美了，我我我可以……”  
Dante不舒服地向后缩了缩，用眼神提问“这谁啊？”——看在Vergil的份上他不想暴打其属下，但这个人实在太奇怪了，他的变态雷达正拉响三级警报。  
“研究所魔具应用方向的主负责人，你昨天见过他女儿了。”读懂了他的眼神，Vergil回答道。他向前一步，制止了Agnus越靠越近，就差贴到Dante脸上的行为，语气近乎警告：“Agnus，我说了，报告结果。”  
“是，是……”男人弓腰行礼，低眉顺目，但眼角余光还时不时地往Dante这边瞟，搞得他一身鸡皮，内心不得不默念——忍住，Dante，忍住，这是婆婆的女婿，别一时冲动把人打进医院……不对这里就是医院……  
Agnus打开了办公桌上的电脑，连接到设备将同步过来的数据投影到白色的墙壁上。认真总结报告的男人一改激动时就口吃的形象，听不懂他说的PR（Parallel Reality）指数，势能分布重合率究竟是些什么的Dante大脑放空，开始感叹这人似乎不像第一印象那么糟糕，就是个普通的科学怪人罢了，看来婆婆的女儿眼没瞎。  
不对，听Nico那姑娘对他父亲意见重重，Agnus就算不是大恶人，也是个不负责任的父亲。  
趁他神游的工夫，Vergil那边已经交流完毕，怪人科学家得出了结论：“Dante先生和十年前的案例完全不同，体细胞里的平行势能与兽首完全相同，PR粒子残留也是零，所以，请放心，他的身体百分百属于这个世界。”  
什么？  
只听懂了结论的Dante惊讶地看向Vergil，发现对方一直紧皱的眉头有了一丝舒缓的趋势。  
“这是……什么意思？”Dante问道。  
我其实……是这个世界的Dante？  
我疯了吗？  
“昨天，当你提到’兽首’时，我一瞬间确实有些怀疑，或许你真的来自平行世界。”Vergil走向测试仪器，Dante这才看清，仪器的中央，钢化玻璃罩子里摆放的，正是他记忆中曾将他吸入平行世界的那个三头雕像。  
“这个兽首雕像是母亲回收的魔具，十年前，我们在雕像前发现了一个重伤的可疑男子，虽然他很快就咽了气，但在死前说了很多奇怪的话……声称自己来自平行世界。”  
“之后调查发现，在这个世界中，确实存在着和他同名的男人，甚至连家庭成员都和他描述得一模一样。于是，我们又检验了他的尸体，对比发现了与属于这个世界的人截然不同的几组指标——就是刚刚Agnus报告里提到过的那些。而和十年前那个男人不同的是，你的数据完全符合’这个世界’。”  
“有疑惑的话，这里是他和你的检测报告，你可以慢慢看，我还不至于特意伪造数据来欺骗你。没关系，我知道你一时难以接受，之前的记忆居然都是假的，但总有一天，你能够回忆起一切。”  
“我们还有很多时间，我会陪在你身边。”  
Dante木然地结果那叠文件，不，他还没有完全理解，脑内的那个“Tony”在这种时候反而一言不发，快说点什么，我……究竟属于哪里？我该怎么办？  
Dante低下头，在看清了报告首页时猛然睁大眼睛：“Vergil，这是……”  
叮铃铃的手机铃声不合时宜地打断了他的话，Vergil接通电话，对面传来了焦急的男声：“Vergil大人，不好了，是’他们’……’教团’袭击了城郊的T3号仓库……”  
教团？  
Vergil神情紧绷，和一惊一乍的Griffon不同，一向冷静自持的Shadow如此焦急，那事态定不容小觑。Dante把手伸向背后刚刚获得的黑檀木与白象牙——纠结先放一边，他也躺了够久的，帮Vergil解决当下问题也是个不错的选择，就当是打工还’住院费’，同时还能打个架活动筋骨转换心情……  
“留在这里，Dante，你的伤还没好彻底。”——结果却遭到了无情的拒绝。

Vergil用阎魔刀划开空间，风风火火地离开，Dante还没反应过来时，那扇连接次元的传送门就关闭了。在半魔威胁的目光下，Agnus也识趣地带上门，安静的室内只剩下Dante一人。  
怎么回事啊？为什么我在我哥面前跟个破言情小说里在霸道总裁面前无言以对的女主一样啊？？？Dante趴在桌子上泄气地抓着头发。  
但是，比起那些，果然还有更让他在意的东西——Dante看向Vergil留下的关于十年前“平行世界来客”的报告，姓名那一栏里赫然印着“Arkham”。  
这应该不是巧合，昨天遇到的那个小丑Jester，把Vergil当作杀父仇人的Lady，还有……  
Dante的视线撇向了还保持着开启状态的电脑，在心里默念对不起Vergil我不是窥探机密，只是有点担心，也不是不相信你，只是……  
他打开搜索栏，键盘敲下了——Temen-ni-gru

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蛋在前半段比较被动一是因为懵逼，二是因为吃软不吃硬，平行世界的哥态度软（虽然还是很霸道总裁但真的比2D的哥温柔多了）他也就不敢造次。呃，我有没有提过，这篇文后半Dante会很惨？下次更新就要开始了……XP混沌的我写恶女折腾酷哥真的很爽……
> 
> 注1 ：Aesir，猎天使魔女2的Boss，曾经统治人间的混沌神；Queen Sheba，同样来这猎天使魔女，魔界女王，虽被归类为恶魔，但本质上是魔界诞生之初的“神”。嗯没错我又把神谷宇宙的设定混用了，还有个天使的老大Jubileus，她在鬼泣的世界线里挂得最早，连带天使这一种族也跟着倒霉（大写里全灭，小写里被老蒙搞得七零八落躲躲藏藏）。  
注2：指的是在天主教定义中，Limbo用来安置在耶稣诞生前生活，未能接受福音之人。在《神曲》里也有描写，很多诗人与先哲只能在地狱边境徘徊——老蒙对人类宗教了解不多，对文学也不咋深究，只记住了这个，理解岔了。因为鬼泣的设定中提到魔界大门封印是两千年前，我就私设爸爸达在之前经常在人间闲逛，那时候古希腊文明正处于黄金时期，爸爸达也就认识了很多哲学家，诗人和剧作家，平时喜欢去剧场，还妄图把关系还没破裂的老蒙拐去看剧。然后，因为偷税的黑色幽默，斯巴达封印魔界的时间与伯罗奔尼撒战争重合了（我古希腊历史主要来源是刺客信条奥德赛，这里暂时先不多展开……
> 
> 这个世界的老蒙对蛋其实还行，最开始是真的把他当儿子养，心态大概处于完颜洪烈和李莫愁的叠加态（什么破比喻）。毕竟小蛋是斯巴达拼死救下来的孩子，老蒙也不打算让老对头死得毫无意义。蛋确实很像爸爸所以老蒙一方面打算拿他代餐，另一方面想给他灌输“你爸的死都怪人类忘恩负义”的思想，结果失败了，于是恼羞成怒把落跑的蛋抓回来洗脑搞兄弟残杀狗血剧，从这里开始蛋就比较凄惨了，被迫杀了不少人，还差点杀了Vergil。
> 
> 谈谈平行世界小蛋和主线3V在老蒙这里的待遇差距问题，当然大部分是我个人恶趣味，但硬要掰扯下逻辑的话——年龄是一部分原因，小蛋才8岁，老蒙觉得小孩子懂个屁还不是随便捏捏就能长成我想要的样子，所以一开始只是恩威并施，没用强硬手段（然后他就老马了）。而3V刚成年，骨头硬头又铁，从来学不会装乖积蓄实力，到老蒙手里自然是没什么好下场。  
另一部分原因就是我的私设，老蒙对斯巴达有种隐藏的自卑心理，很久以前是因为力量上不如斯巴达，斯巴达背叛后老蒙恨归恨，但还是很羡慕对方这种能够在残酷的现实中坚持自身信念，不求回报向弱者施予善意的精神（和美德感化什么的关系不大，本质慕强）。蛋比哥更像年轻时的爸爸达，尤其是性格和内心，老蒙拿他代餐代得愉快也就没打算下狠手，还做起了养成一个站在他这边的小斯巴达的春秋大梦，给蛋的待遇自是堪比亲儿子。哥长相和爱好像爸爸，其它方面像妈，还恋父，老蒙左看右看不顺眼，心情有一半跟看’情敌’差不多，另一半则是“斯巴达你背叛我跟人类相亲相爱生出了什么鬼东西”（漫画老蒙：人类污染了斯巴达的血脉！）。老蒙拿哥代餐时觉得哥空有一副“斯巴达”的皮囊，内里早就烂透了，么得灵魂，却又坚守着“父亲的骄傲”不肯彻底堕落，不上不下，搞得他越代越气，所以各种损招阴招齐上阵（惨，3V，惨）。


End file.
